The present invention concerns a rotatable machine component with a ring of resilient material secured to it in the vicinity of at least one axially projecting collar.
A rotatable component of this type is known from the German patent application No. 3,023,977. It is a transmission gear wheel with a least two deformable rings of elastomer that absorb acoustically annoying vibrations. The rings are accommodated in recesses in the wheel and radially compressed between the facing cylindrical surfaces of a retaining ring, also accommodated in a recess, and the main section of the wheel. The acoustically annoying vibrations, however, are not really satisfactorily suppressed due to the compression of the ring into the recess in the wheel.